3014
by MeeshSG
Summary: The year is 3014 and the world as we know it has fallen to ruin. Grimmjow works alone, lives alone and survives alone. Until he saves Ichigo, A man woken from cryostasis into to a world of destruction and fear. As Grimmjow and Ichigo grow closer, so does the end of the world. AU Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Kitty-Berry's im back. so heres my new story. i started writing a Naruto Fic but got major writers block so i decided to put it on hiatus. anyway, i came up with this idea a few days ago and decided to give it a shot. so let me know what you think of it :3

Warnings- Language, Spelling, Grammar, Fluff, MxM-later chapters-, OCC-Ness, Angst.

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach.

Enjoy.

* * *

"The year is 3014 and the word has gone ta shit. It had been taken over by the underworld. We didn't know it until it was to late. The things that came from the underworld were to strong for us humans to fight off. Within a couple of months, half of the world's population was gone. as of now there are only a few thousand humans left. I am on my own; I live in the shadows hiding from death. Ive been at deaths door more than once but I came back from it and I still fight this loosing war. There is a large group of people, fighters like me, they want me to join their group, I always refuse. When I am around people they die, they always die, so now when I find survivors I take them to Kisuke's place. If you are watching this then im probably dead or captured. If that is true, then this place is yours, then the code to the weapons locker is 015006. Good luck and keep fighting." Grimmjow said to the camera, reached over with a tanned hand, and turned it off. He sighed and ran a hand through his long blue locks, he reached up with his other hand and grabbed the locks and pulled them up into a ponytail and tied it off with a rubber band. A few pieces of stubborn hair fell in front of his eyes, he stood and stretched, groaning as his back cracked. He walked over to the door and grabbed his jacket and sword. He pulled his jacket on and slid his sword into its sheath that was sown into the back of his jacket; he had gotten the idea from a movie he had watched a long time ago. With another sigh, he pulled the door open and walked out and he pulled the door shut and went to hunt.

Grimmjow walked into a warehouse, it was one of the few that were left standing. He walked further into the warehouse and stopped when he heard screeches and wails, he slowly reached over his head and grabbed the handle of the sword and pulled it slowly from its sheath. He walked forward, pushed the dirty plastic away from the doorway, and slowly crept into the room. Grimmjow stopped and assessed the situation before him, there were about twelve demons huddled around something on the floor, one of the demons lashed out at another and the demon jumped back giving grimmjow a slight view of what was on the floor, it wasn't a something, it was a someone. Grimmjow put his sword back in its sheath and reached into his pocket and pulled out a grenade, he always kept one on him for reasons just like this one. The grenade that he had in his hand wasn't a normal grenade, it let out a high-pitched screech that only demons could hear, after a few seconds it would let out an unnaturally bright light that was fatal to demons. Wrapping his fingers around the pin Grimmjow whistled loudly, when the demons turned to him he said,

"Over here you ugly mother fuckers"

The demons snarled and ran over to Grimmjow, he waited until they were closer to him and he pulled the pin and rolled the grenade on the floor, it came to a stop and the demons screeched and grabbed their ears, trying to block out the noise that caused them excruciating pain. Grimmjow counted in his head the seconds before he closed his eyes and he listened to the many loud wails before nothing, just silence. He opened his eyes and blinked back the black dots he had in his eyes. He walked over, stomping through the dust that was left on the floor; he walked over to the person lay on the floor. He crouched and looked over at the person. The person was a young male with bright orange hair that was about the same length as his, the boy had peachy skin that was stretched over lithe muscle he had a dusting of orange hair on his chest, arms, legs and happy trail. Grimmjow looked at the boys face, the kid was beautiful, long eyelashes rested on his cheeks, and Grimmjow watched the boys eyes move under his eyelids. Grimmjow looked the boy over for any injuries and spotted a hospital band on his wrist; Grimmjow carefully lifted the boys wrist and read the name that was on it.

" Kurosaki Ichigo"

Grimmjow slid his arms under Ichigo's legs and the other behind his head and lifted the boy easily, the boy hung limply in his arms and he walked out of the warehouse. Grimmjow looked up at the sky which was red with tints of orange, it looked like the sun set but there was a huge difference, there was no sun, it had died out many years ago the orange was fading fast, once the orange had faded the demons and beasts come out, the orange casts light on the planet and they don't like light. Grimmjow kept his ears open, listening for any noise of demons or other beasts that roam. He reached his apartment and opened the door with the hand that was under the boys legs and the door swung open and he walked in and kicked it shut behind him, he walked over to the sofa and place Ichigo on it slowly, pulled the blanket over the boy, and walked to his bedroom.

Grimmjow groaned and rolled over, he sighed and opened his eyes and got up out of the bed. He showered quickly and shaved. He dressed in black jeans, a black tight t-shirt, and a pair of chucks. He pulled his hair into a ponytail and wondered why he hasn't cut it in a while. He walked back into the living room and saw that the boy was still asleep. He walked over to lone chair in the room, sat in it, looked at the boy, and waited for him to wake up. Hours seemed to have passed when the boy woke up. Grimmjow lent forward as the boys eyes fluttered open. He watched as the boy blinked and chocolate brown eyes turned to him,

"Hey" Grimmjow said

The boys eyes widened and he shot up off the couch and over the back of it and he backed up against the wall, his whole body shaking. Grimmjow stood and approached Ichigo slowly, his palms raised showing that he meant no harm to him.

" Im not going to hurt you, Ichigo"

"h-h-how do you know my name" Ichigo rasped

Grimmjow pointed to his wrist and Ichigo looked at his own, raised his wrist, and looked at the date on it, "what year is it"

"3014"

"Thousand years" Ichigo whispered

Ichigo walked towards the window and looked out it; he expected to see flying cars and robots, not ruins. Ichigo turned back to Grimmjow who was looking at him.

"A thousand years, what do ya mean?" Grimmjow asked

" I was in cryostasis for a thousand years. The time that I came from I was shunned because of the way I looked." Ichigo looked down at the floor "people who were different were treated like shit. I kinda stood out because of my hair and I didn't take shit from anyone" he looked back to Grimmjow

"what happened here"

"The world went ta shit that's what; the king of the underworld decided that he wanted to make earth their new home. There aren't many humans left, maybe a few thousand. They all live underground with Kisuke-"

"Did you say Kiskue" Ichigo interrupted

Grimmjow nodded and Ichigo walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders," you have to take me to him"

"O-okay"

Grimmjow got Ichigo a set of clothes, shoes and a jacket. Once the orange haired man was dressed, they left for Kisuke's place. On their way, Grimmjow asked Ichigo how he got to be in the warehouse.

"The clock on the cryostasis tube was set for a thousand years in the future and it opens automatically when it gets to the set time. I remember waking up and being alone. The other cryostasis tubes were all open, there dates were different my day was set 19th of April 3014. The ones that were open showed that they have been open for a while but some of them were smashed; there was blood in them so I knew that the people that were in them were dead." Ichigo took a breath and looked at Grimmjow "I remember walking for a while then all went black and I collapsed, then I woke up at your place"

Grimmjow took in all the information, he felt sorry for the kid. He shouldn't have woken up to this. He should have woken up to flying cars and robots. Not waking up to start fearing for his life. Once they got to Kisuke's he was going to leave the kid there, he couldn't risk the kid staying with him, if he did he would die and he couldn't bare having the kids blood on his hands. Grimmjow wondered how Ichigo knew Kisuke, so he asked,

"How do you know Kisuke?"

"He was mine and my brother's guardian. My parents dies when we were younger and Kisuke was my fathers best friend so he took us in. he and my older brother went into cryostasis years before I did. I was waiting to do so, so they would have woken years before me and when I woke up I checked their cryo-tubes and there was no blood so they are alive, and then you mentioned Kiskue and I knew my brother had to be with him"

The rest of the walk was in silence, once they reached the door to the underground facility Ichigo was almost bouncing in anticipation. Grimmjow knocked on the door and it opened showing a familiar face,

"Nnoitra"

"Grimmjow"

They walked past the stick thin lanky man and down a set of stairs. They could hear a loud commotion coming from the main hall of the room they were in. they rounded the corner and Ichigo froze. Ichigo saw Kisuke shouting at his brother and his brother was shouting back, Ichigo felt tears roll down his cheeks at seeing the display; it was how it used to be at home. He took a step forward and said,

"Shiro"

Said man stopped and turned, the mans odd eyes widened and he whispered, "Ichigo"

Both men walked forward and met in the middle, Ichigo threw himself at his brother and buried his face in his brother's neck. He could hear both brothers whispering to each other. Grimmjow looked at Kisuke and the man looked as shocked as Shiro at seeing Ichigo standing there. The man walked over almost robotic like and wrapped his arms around the brothers, he saw Ichigo grip onto the mans green robe and pull himself tighter to the man. Grimmjow felt like he was imposing and turned to leave but Kisuke's voice stopped him,

"Grimmjow, Thank you for bringing my son to me, I am forever in your debt"

Grimmjow nodded and began to leave; he was halfway up the stairs when a hand grabbed his, he turned and saw the tear streaked face of Ichigo. The boy's eyes were still watery with tears and his cheeks were red and puffy, Ichigo's eyes met his,

"Don't leave"

"Its best if I do"

"At least stay and eat with us"

Grimmjow sighed and nodded, Ichigo grinned at him and Grimmjow's heart stuttered in his chest, if he could see that smile everyday for the rest of his life he would die a happy man. He let Ichigo pull him back into the main hall and pulled him down next to him. He looked at the two brothers and could see a shocking resemblance; Shiro looked exactly like Ichigo except he was albino and his eyes were black and yellow. The two brothers were sat so close together, the other may as well be sat in their lap.

"Their twins" came Kisuke's voice

"Huh"

"Shiro and Ichigo. Shiro's the eldest by five minutes and six seconds. They were inseparable growing up. Everywhere Shiro went Ichigo followed. They used to get into a lot of fights when they were younger and they always won, people began to fear them, especially Shiro"

Grimmjow looked at Kisuke with a raised eyebrow "how so"

" Shiro is very protective of his baby brother, when Ichigo was 17 he was kidnapped by a gang who mistook him for Shiro, by the time Shiro got to Ichigo, they had beaten him pretty badly" Kisuke looked at his boys " Shiro suffered a psychotic break at seeing his baby brother like that, he killed the gang members with his bare hands. People learned to stay very clear of the Kurosaki twins after that"

Grimmjow lent back against the chair he was sat in and took in what he had heard. They all eventually moved into the sitting room and the twins eventually fell asleep lent against each other, Kisuke threw a blanket over them and turned to Grimmjow,

"Its late, you should stay here"

Grimmjow nodded, to tired to use his voice he collapsed onto the sofa near the twins and slept through the night for the first time in a long time.

Banging woke Grimmjow up, he bolted up and looked around and saw that the twins were gone. He got up, stretched, walked into the main hall, and saw that Shiro was there but not Ichigo. He began to panic slightly and he was confused why,

"Shiro, where's your brother"

"Outside" replied the albino with a mouthful of food

Grimmjow tired to walk out of the room relatively quickly without looking like he was running; he took two stairs at a time and pulled the door open and found Ichigo stood looking up at the red and orange sky, the wind blew his orange locks as he looked over his shoulder, Grimmjow's teal eyes locked with Ichigo's chocolate ones,

"Hello, Grimmjow"

"Ichigo"

Grimmjow walked over to Ichigo and stood next to him and Ichigo looked at him, "where's the sun"

"It died out along time ago"

"Doesn't it get cold?"

"Nah, the fire that came with the Demons keeps us warm enough"

Ichigo nodded and said, "I want to come with you"

Grimmjow stiffened "that's not a good idea Ichigo; ya should stay with your brother and Kiskue"

"Kisuke isn't the only one who owes you a debt, you saved my life. An I don't like owing debts"

Grimmjow sighed and looked at Ichigo and could see the kid scowling and he saw that he had his arms crossed over his chest. Grimmjow smirked slightly at Ichigo's stubbornness.

"Fine, but once you've repaid your debt, you leave. People tend to die around me"

"Ill be fine Grimmjow"

They stood in silence for a while until Kisuke and Shiro walked outside, in Shiro's hand was a sleek black sword, he reached out and handed it to Ichigo,

"I had ta remake, yours was lost when all this 'appened" Shiro said and looked at Grimmjow and glared at the teal haired man, "you better take care of my baby brother, Grimmjow"

Both Ichigo and Kisuke stiffened, they knew he was serious when he spoke fully; Ichigo looked at his brother,

"Its okay, Shi, ya know I can take care of my self"

Shiro smiled at hearing his nickname "ya ma baby brotha Ichi, Ill always worry, an I don't trust im"

"He saved my life Shi"

The older brother kept his eyes on Grimmjow and he turned and walked back into his home. Kiskue looked at the two men stood in front of him; he looked at his youngest son and smiled,

"Come see us soon, Ichigo"

"Look after Shiro, you know how he gets when im gone"

Kisuke nodded and pulled his youngest into a hug, which Ichigo returned. When they separated, Ichigo turned to Grimmjow and he nodded. They set off back to Grimmjow's apartment, when Grimmjow asked a good question,

"How did they know you wanted to come with me?"

"Kisuke knows everything, he always has"

When they reached the apartment, Grimmjow lead Ichigo to the spare room. As of now Ichigo sat alone, he sat on the bed with the sword next to him. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed, he whished he didn't wake up from cryostasis, yeah, he was happy to have his brother and Kisuke back, but he never wanted to wake up to what he did. There was a knock on the door and Ichigo jumped, he cleared his throat and said,

"Come in"

The door opened and Grimmjow walked in, " im headin out, just wanted ta let ya know. Do not leave the apartment until ive explained to you what's out there, and kill anything that comes through that door that isn't me. And aiming for the heads the best shot"

Ichigo nodded and Grimmjow left the room, Ichigo fell back against his bed and closed his eyes, his hand automatically sought out his sword.

Grimmjow walked down the deserted street, as far as the eyes could see, every building was rubble. Grimmjow sighed, rounded a corner, and spotted a demon, or hollow to be specific, said hollow sniffed the air, looked turned towards Grimmjow, and let out a loud screech.

"Ah shit"

Grimmjow turned and bolted down the road, the hollow following right behind him, snapping at his heals. He was looking for water; this specific hollow was weak near water. As if the heavens heard his mind he heard a stream flowing, he took a hard right and came to a stop at the edge of the stream. The hollow stopped and eyed Grimmjow, the hollow's eyes darted to the water and roared and swiped out with a long arm, the claws on its fingers caught Grimmjow on the chest and the claws carved deep into his skin. Grimmjow cried out at the pain, but grabbed the hollows arm and pulled it towards the water. The hollow screeched as it was pulled into the water. It thrashed and pulled against Grimmjow's grip, but he held onto it. It seemed like hours had passed when the hollow had finally stopped moving. Grimmjow fell back onto the muddy bank of the stream and took a deep breath. Pain shot through his chest as he pulled himself up and made his way back to the apartment.

The door slammed open waking Ichigo from his sleep, he shot up and ran to his bedroom door and pulled it open, just as he stepped out of the room he saw a bloody Grimmjow stumble into the apartment.

"Grimmjow, what happened?"

"A hollow"

" A what" Ichigo asked as he helped Grimmjow into his room after he kicked the door shut.

Grimmjow pulled off his jacket and shirt and bit his tongue to stop himself from crying out in pain. Ichigo walked back into the room and saw Grimmjow sweating and shaking. He walked over and looked at the wound,

"It's infected, how did this happen so fast"

"The hollow, that I was fighting, it's an infector. Infection starts in minutes"

Ichigo made Grimmjow lie back as he cleaned the wound, he would shoot apologetic glances to Grimmjow every time the bigger man hissed. Grimmjow suddenly stiffened and his back arched off the bed and he let out a blood-curdling scream. Ichigo scrambled back, pressed his back against the wall, and slid down onto his butt. He watched as Grimmjow's veins began go glow bright blue, he watched as steam rose from the wound on the man's chest as it began to heal. Ichigo could see the flesh knitting itself back together. Hours seemed to have passed before Grimmjow stopped writhing in pain. Ichigo slowly crawled back over to the blue haired man and found him sleeping; he ran his hand over the newly raised scar,

"It healed" he said, fear laced his every word.

* * *

so there ya go, let me know what you think, reviews are always appreciated! just drop one in the box below * points to box*. Ill leave Grimm-Kitty and Ichi-Berry cookies if your hungry :3

thank you Kitty-Berrys

Untill next time

Meesh :3


	2. Chapter 2

hello Kittty-Berrys, how you all doing. Thank-you all for the Faves, Follows and Reviews! you guys are awesome and i love you all. well, i start college again tomorrow T-T so i don't know when the next chapter will be posted but i won't keep you waiting too long i promise. so here's the second chapter please enjoy. Im so happy that you all liked the first chapter. so anyway im rambling so on with the story!

Warnings: language, spelling, grammar, OCC-ness, fluff, male x male , violence.

Disclaimer: i do not own Bleach.

Key- _thoughts/(dreams/inner voices)-_later chapters

Enjoy :3

* * *

A tall handsome, brunette man sat on a throne in the middle of a large room. A large glass screen was floating in front of him. A small smirk rested on his lips as he watches footage from the warehouse weeks before. There may be no security cameras but he has eyes everywhere. He focuses in on the blue haired man. There was something about the blue haired man that drew the other man to him. The handsome man waved a hand and the glass screen disappeared. The man turned to his left and next to him was a man who was around six foot one inches tall; he had sharp face features and silver hair. His mouth was set in a mocking smile and his eyes were closed. The man on the throne turned to the silver haired man and said,

"Gin, Find out all you can about that blue haired man"

Gin inclined his head and left the room.

Two weeks had passed and Grimmjow still hadn't woken up, Ichigo had stayed in Grimmjow's room for the whole time the bigger man had been out. Ichigo would trickle water down his throat to make sure that he didn't dehydrate. He would also bathe the man with a sponge and would dress the man in clean boxers each time. Ichigo had also taken to hunting, he had found some files that Grimmjow had made and he knew the difference between the different demons and hollows. It was late when Grimmjow finally started to wake up, Ichigo shot to his feet when he heard the tanned man groan. He hovered at the side of the bed and waited for the teal eyes to open. He felt his heart thud painfully in his chest as teal eyes fluttered open and landed on him.

"Hey" Ichigo said quietly

"What Happened?"

Ichigo helped Grimmjow sit up and passed him a glass of water to help with the mans dry throat. Ichigo sat on the bed next to Grimmjow; he reached forward and ran his fingertips over the scar on Grimmjow's chest. The bigger man looked down and his breath caught in his throat.

"How?"

"You came back from your hunt injured. You were injured by an infector. I was cleaning the wound and you suddenly started screaming in agony. I jumped off the bed and I could see your veins glowing bright blue" Ichigo's voice was quiet "then the wound started healing its self. I could see the flesh knittin its self back together. Then it stopped, you've been out for two weeks"

Ichigo dropped his hand and looked back up at Grimmjow. In the chocolate eyes Grimmjow could see fear and worry and something else he could quite make out. They stayed quiet for a while, in his mind his thoughts were running at a hundred miles an hour. Until something clicked in Grimmjow's head. _No no no no. not now _Grimmjow thought, he could feel his heart starting to thud fast in his chest, he heard Ichigo gasp and fall off the bed. He looked down at his own hands and saw the veins glowing bright blue underneath them, Grimmjow bolted from the bed and into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him. Grimmjow caught his own gaze in the mirror. His teal eyes were luminous and he had teal blue markings under his eyes, he opened his mouth and his fangs had grown a couple of inches longer. His head shot around when he heard Ichigo knock on the door,

"Grimmjow let me help you"

"You should leave Ichigo," Grimmjow growled

"Grimmjow- "

" I SAID LEAVE" Grimmjow roared and slammed his fists on the door.

Outside the door Ichigo whimpered and threw himself back on the floor his brown eyes wide and watery with fear, he could hear Grimmjow's growls coming from the bathroom. He pushed himself back until he was in the far corner of the room and he curled himself into a ball, he was shaking all over, he hadn't been this scared in a long time. He knew that he should get up and leave but he couldn't leave Grimmjow, not like this.

Grimmjow froze at hearing Ichigo whimper. His heart slowed at the frightened voice that left the orangeett. Grimmjow closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down. Minutes passed and he looked up at his hands on the door and they were back to normal. Grimmjow knew what was happening to him. He had been able to suppress it for years, but the wound that the infector dealt must have woken it. He never wanted to be what he is but it his curse to bare, and now he had to explain to Ichigo what he was. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and walked out into the bedroom. He scanned the room looking for Ichigo and found him huddled in a corner shaking. Immense guilt flooded through Grimmjow's system, he slowly walked over to the orangeett and crouched in front of him,

"Ichigo" Grimmjow said softly

Ichigo cautiously lifted his head and looked at Grimmjow, his eyes showing fear. Grimmjow reached out slowly and ran his fingers through Ichigo's long orange locks, the action caused Ichigo to sigh and lean into the touch.

"Im sorry Ichi, I didn't mean ta scare ya. I have something I need ta explain ta ya, an ya might hate me after"

Grimmjow stood and held out his hand for Ichigo to take. The younger male reached up with a shaking hand and placed it in Grimmjow's. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo up off the floor and led him to the bed. Grimmjow sat them down and began to explain.

"Once every 100 years a child will be born and there birth holds great purpose. On the day of the child's twenty first birthday, a darker, evil side will awaken in them. The king of the underworld will locate that child and take them back with him. The reason for this is that once the child hits its twenty first birthday, the king dies and it is a slow death. The child that is taken will be appointed king, thus stopping the underworld from running ramped however there have been children who can suppress the darkness within them and the king will continue to live until the darkness awakens. The king that now rules decided that he didn't want to be in the underworld anymore and took over earth. He lives in a white tower surrounded by demons, but they can't save him"

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and asked "Why?" but he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"Because im next in line for the throne"

The air was thick with tension; Grimmjow shifted nervously and flicked his eyes to Ichigo who was frowning, his eyes bouncing unable to keep still. Grimmjow jumped when Ichigo abruptly stood and began to walk out of the room. Grimmjow grabbed the younger man's arm, said man growled and yanked his arm free and turned to face Grimmjow,

"Do you want it?"

"What?" Grimmjow asked confused

"The throne do you want it"

Grimmjow shook his head, "no I don't"

"Then I don't hate you"

Ichigo's face softened and he smiled slightly at Grimmjow, the taller man smiled back only for it to drop when Ichigo began to sway on his feet. Grimmjow reached forward and placed his hands on Ichigo's arms to steady the orangeett. Now that Grimmjow looked at him, the kid looked exhausted, he had dark bags under his chocolate colored eyes and his skin was pale. Grimmjow lead the exhausted Ichigo to the bed and pushed the man down until he was on his back. Ichigo raised his eyebrow at the blue haired man as said man lifted his legs onto the bed and pulled the quilt up to his shoulders. Grimmjow knelt on the floor and ran his hand through Ichigo's hair and said,

"Sleep, your about to pass out"

"M'fine" Ichigo said as his eyes drooped shut.

Grimmjow stood and left the room and closed the door quietly behind him. He walked over to the front door, grabbed his jacket and sword, and headed out. Grimmjow sighed as he passed another pile of rubble that used to be the building. Grimmjow couldn't help thinking that maybe if he let his powers awaken on this twenty first birthday, like the others before him did, that he could have prevented this from happening. _But then I wouldn't have met Ichigo_ he thought to himself, but he knew that the king of the underworld had the power to visit topside whenever he pleased. Sighing again he turned a dark corner, he paused when he heard movement behind him, he turned but wasn't quick enough to doge the blow to the temple that knocked him out cold.

Ichigo woke with a groan; he blinked his eyes open and looked around the room. He slowly sat up and stretched. Pulling himself from the bed, he walked out of the room while rubbing the sleep from his eyes,

"Grimmjow" Ichigo called.

He frowned when there was no answer,_ must be hunting_ Ichigo thought to himself as he helped himself to some food. As the day went on Ichigo became more worried, _Grimmjow should be back by now_ he thought as he chewed on his lip. As the night drew closer Ichigo found himself falling back to sleep. He tried to force himself to stay awake but he was still exhausted from two weeks of very little sleep. That night Ichigo slept uneasy.

He woke the next day with a start, he expected to find Grimmjow back in the house with him, but he wasn't. Ichigo's stomach began to tie its self into knots. He got up quickly and showered. He pulled on some clothes that he had robbed off Shiro and grabbed his sword. He walked out of the house and started towards Kisuke's place. Along the way, he ran into a few hollows and demons. He had gotten into a few sticky situations but he had come out with only a few minor cuts and bruises. He continued to make his way to Kisuke's place. After what seemed like days, he made it. He knocked on the door and Nnoitra opened it and grinned at him,

"Hello berry"

"Fuck off bean pole"

"ooh, someone's in a bad mood today"

Ichigo walked in and Nnoitra closed it behind him, " Where's Kisuke and Shiro"

"The main hall"

Ichigo nodded his thanks and walked past him and down the stairs. He walked past people who he hadn't spoken to and found Shiro and Kisuke. He walked up to their table and they looked up at him, he took a deep breath and said,

"Grimmjow's missing"

* * *

so what do you all think. i hope its up to the standard of the first chapter!. Let me know what you all think in the box below, yeah you know the one! and let me know how you all are!.

Thank-you for reading.

untill next time Kitty-berry's

Meesh :3


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Kitty-Berries...well its been a while * rubs back of head sheepishly* im sorry for the lateness of this chapter. College is being a bitch... So much work with so little time to do it. Anyway here's the chapter! I hope it's up to par with the other two chapters! Thank-You to everyone who has Reviewed, Favorited and Followed this fic up to now! I appreciate it, it means the world to me and your reviews really do make my day when i read them! 3. I hope all my Kitty-Berries are doing good! so anyway, on with the story.

Warnings: Language, Violence, Spelling, Grammar, Occ-ness, Lemon's(later chapters), fluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, I make no profit from doing this.

* * *

Grimmjow groaned and opened his eyes; he blinked to try to remove the fuzziness that covered them. He tried to move his arms but found that he could not. He looked up and found that he was chained to the ceiling of the room that he was in by his wrists; his knees were bent putting the full weight of his body on his wrists. Grunting he planted his feet on the floor, he pulled on the chains until his muscles bulged and ached, but the chain didn't move. He slumped breathing heavily. The door opened and his head snapped up. The light coming from the doorway burned his eyes, he scrunched them shut and opened them again. His vision was blurry due to the water in them; he could see an outline of a figure walking towards him. He hissed when he felt a needle pierce his skin, he could feel what ever he was injected with running through his system , he could feel his eyes starting to droop shut, he shook his head trying to get rid of the fuzziness in his head. His eyes shut and wouldn't open again, he could feel his whole body relaxing causing his feel to slip from under him and his whole body weight was put back on his wrists. His last thought before his mind went blank was _Ichigo._

Shiro stood in the doorway looking at his baby brother, a sinking feeling rested in his gut as he watched Ichigo pace around the room. He ran his eyes over the orangeett and took in all the bruises and cuts that littered the mans face, neck and arms, he shuddered at the thought of what the rest of his brothers body looked like under the clothes he was wearing. It had been almost three weeks since Grimmjow was taken and Ichigo had been out every night looking for him, killing hundreds of hollows and demons as he went. In all honesty Shiro thought his brother had looked like shit, he had dark bags under his eyes and his cheekbones were visible through the skin, his eyes had a constant red ring around them from lack of sleep, Shiro sighed, he had also caught his brother crying in the first few days of not finding Grimmjow. He concern continued to grow as the weeks went by, he had to practically force feed his baby brother and he hated it, he wanted Grimmjow back just as much as his twin.

Ichigo stopped pacing and looked to his older brother; he could feel the older twin's eyes running over him, trying to analyze him. Ichigo sighed and ran his hand through his hair, he missed Grimmjow, he may have only known the guy for a few weeks but his face was the first one Ichigo saw when he woke, for all he knew his search could be pointless because Grimmjow could be dead. Ichigo felt tears prick to his eyes and his lip began to tremble, he looked at his brother,

"Shi" came the broken whisper

Shiro looked up and saw tears running down his baby brother's cheeks, he quickly walked over to the younger twin and wrapped his arms around him and pulled his baby brother tight to his chest. Ichigo buried his face in his brother's neck and let the quiet sobs rack his body. Shiro hushed him, stroked his hair, and let his brother cry, they stood like this for a few minutes until Ichigo's sobs turned into small sniffles.

"Its okay Ichi, well find im"

"What if he's dead Shi?" Ichigo whispered

"He's not, well find im, I promise"

Grimmjow sat on the floor of the cell that he was in, there were deep cuts around his wrists from the shackles that were holding him up, there was a blanket threw around his shoulders and a brunette man was crouched in front of him. Grimmjow lifted his head when the man spoke.

"Why do I have the feeling I am looking in the mirror"

Grimmjow's flashed and he snarled showing his elongated fangs "because you are" Grimmjow growled.

The brunette smirked and looked to his left," Gin get him up and bring him to the main hall"

The brunette stood and left the room; Gin walked over to Grimmjow and pulled him up off the floor. The blue haired man had trouble standing and Gin pulled his arm over his shoulder and snaked a pale arm around the tanned mans waist, Gin whispered in Grimmjow's ear,

"Ichigo has been looking for you"

Grimmjow tensed and growled. "How do you know Ichigo?"

"His brother is my lover, ive been trying to make contact with Shiro but Aizen hasn't let me leave his side"

"Aint you a demon"

Gin shook his head "no, im human. An im gonna try an get you out and back ta Ichigo" Gin began to walk to the door, " don't let Aizen know who I am or it'll be bad for tha both of us"

"Why are ya helping me?"

"Because I want the bastard dead just as much as ya do"

Grimmjow grunted and groaned as the light burnt his eyes, tears rolled down his cheeks as his eyes adjusted to the harsh light. Once they reached the main hall, Gin sat Grimmjow in the chair that was waiting for him and sat beside him. Grimmjow wiped the tears off his cheeks and looked towards the brunette sat at the head of the table.

"My name is Aizen an-"

"I know who ya are an I don't care" Grimmjow grunted

Aizen smirked and locked his eyes with Grimmjow's, "what about your orange haired friend, I think he would make a nice pet, what do you think, Gin?"

Grimmjow snarled and he felt his veins burning, he stood, knocking the chair back, his frame towered over Aizen, "you stay the fuck away from him. He has nothing ta do with this"

"As a matter of fact he does, he's been killing hundreds of my hollows and demons looking for you"

Grimmjow sat back down and glared at the table, his nails were digging into the palms of his hands; he took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He felt his heartbeat slow and he shifted his eyes back to Aizen.

"What the fuck do you want with me?"

"You see, im dying and I want you to continue my rule when im gone"

Grimmjow growled in the back of his throat, "fuck you, I don't want it"

Aizen laughed sharply, "It's not like you have a choice, Grimmjow"

Grimmjow stiffened at hearing his name fall from Aizen's lips his heart thudded painfully slow in his chest, each pump felt like there was a rubber band around his heart and it was tightening with each pump. Even though his heart was trying to stop in his chest, he smirked and locked eyes with Aizen.

"See the thing is, I don't like being given orders. So fuck you"

Grimmjow went to stand but his body wouldn't move, everyone of his limbs felt paralyzed. He could actually hear his heart pumping, each thump echoed loudly in his ears. An excruciating pain shot through every bone in his body, a cry of agony tried to crawl its way out of his throat but noting came out. The pain was becoming too much for him to handle, the last thing he heard before he passed out was.

"Let's see if we can get you to change your mind"

Grimmjow knelt in front of Aizen, his head was bowed respectfully. Grimmjow didn't know how much time had passed since he was took but his mind felt free it could have been days, weeks, months or years but he couldn't tell. Even with a free mind he felt like something wasn't right, like something was missing and he couldn't put his finger on it. Grimmjow opened his mouth to speak to his king when the large doors slammed open and a voice shouted his name,

"Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow's head shot up as his brain recognized the voice, there was a painful twinge in his temple as he stood and turned to the voice. At the doors were stood two men who looked alike, one was completely albino. But the other had vibrant colored hair; he tilted his head slightly and narrowed his eyes,

"Do I know you?" he asked

Ichigo's eyes widened and his eyes began to water as he looked at Grimmjow, his eyes looked to the man sat behind him and he saw the man smirk slightly. Ichigo swallowed and took a step forward, he felt his brother tense beside him as he began to walk closer to Grimmjow. Ichigo's hand tightened on his sword. Grimmjow looked at the orange haired man as he walked closer. His eyes darted to the sword in the long, slim fingers. He looked back up and his eyes locked with a chocolate pair as the orangeett stopped in front of him.

"Grimmjow, its me, Ichigo"

Grimmjow's body tensed and his eyes widened. His teeth ground together and he fell to his knees with a painful grunt. Large tanned hands gripped his blue locks in a death grip as memories flooded his brain. Memories of the orangeett flooded his mind. Memories of saving him, scaring him. Feelings of protectiveness and affection flooded through his veins. The memories and feelings abruptly stopped and he was left sweating and panting. He felt a pair of cool hands touch his own, he slowly lifted his head and his eyes locked with Ichigo's. He could feel Ichigo's eyes searching his, he could see fear and hope flooding the brown pools. Grimmjow swallowed and said,

"I remember you, Ichigo"

He watched as a smile spread across the plump pink lips in front of him. He watched the grin drop as Aizen cleared his throat,

"Well isn't that touching, just hearing his name erased all my hard work? Not that it matters" Aizen clicked his fingers and hollows and demons began to appear in the room " ill just have to start again"

Aizen stood from the chair and looked towards Gin who was stood to his left. " Stay here and bring Grimmjow back once their dead"

Gim didn't reply and he waited for Aizen to leave. Once he did he opened his eyes slightly and they locked with Shiro's as the man ran over to them. Ichigo was helping Grimmjow stand and he looked towards Shiro, he raised his eyebrow at his twin as he walked straight past them towards Gin. Ichigo looked around the room, saw the hollows and demons closing in on them, and cleared his throat.

"Sorry ta interrupt you love birds, but we've got company"

The two men looked at Ichigo and saw him standing protectively in front of the dazed Grimmjow, his hands gripping the sword tightly. Shiro looked around the room and said,

"There's to many"

" No shit" replied Ichigo

"Got a plan"

Ichigo looked to his brother and grinned, "Wing it"

"Wing it" Shiro repeated and grinned back standing next to his twin

"Just like old times" Ichigo said

Shiro looked at Gin and said, "Get im outa ere. Were gonna av a bit a fun"

Gin didn't argue as he gripped onto Grimmjow's arm and pulled him towards a hidden exit that even Aizen didn't know about. Shiro turned back to his brother as the hollows and demons stopped. They were surrounded but Shiro held his fist out towards his brother, a few seconds passed and he felt his brother fist hit his. He laughed, kinda manically and raised his sword, out of the corner of his eye he saw his brother do the same and he said,

"Time ta play King"

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I will try and update again soon! Drop a review if ya feel like it, let me know what you thought! Thank-you for taking the time to read this! anyway's before i get all sappy again, ill see you Kitty-Berries real soon!

Untill Nex time Kitty-Berries!

Meesh :3


	4. Chapter 4

Hellooooo KittyBerries :3 How are all you doing? sorry for the long gap between chapters. college is a bitch and i haven't had any time to work on this chapter but i did last night because im on a break anyway, thank-you to everyone who followed, Favorited, reviewed and read this story it means allot. it makes me happy to see people reading and **LIKING** the chapters i produce, every time i read the Reviews it makes me smile so **THANKYOU!** for that!. i hope you like this chapter. i am working on chapter 5 right now so hopefully it will be up in the next couple of days, Maybe. anyways on with the story :3

Disclaimer: i do not own and i never will.

Warnings: Language, grammar, spelling, violence, MxM-Later chapters-, OCC-Ness.

Enjoy:3

* * *

Ichigo stood in the shower, letting the scalding hot water run down his back, he watched as the grey water ran down the plughole. The water was grey from all the ash that came from the demons that he and Shiro had killed. They had been back for about hour. Shiro was with Gin watching over Grimmjow who had passed out on the way back to his apartment. He ran his hands through is hair and grimaced at the black water coming from his hair. A loud knock on the door made him jump and he turned around as Shiro walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Ichigo wasn't fazed at Shiro seeing him butt naked, they had showered together until they were twelve. Ichigo switched off the shower, Shiro threw a towel at him, and he wrapped it around his waist. Ichigo looked at his brother and saw that Gin had stitched the gash that he had got above his eyebrow during the fight.

"You want the shower Shi," Ichigo asked

Ichigo frowned when his brother didn't answer, "Shi, what's wrong"

"Grimmjow's awake; he wants ta talk ta ya"

Ichigo swallowed thickly and he grabbed his boxers and jeans and pulled them on. Ichigo took a deep breath, pushed past Shiro, and opened the door. When he walked out, he saw Grimmjow sat up in his bed leaning against the headboard. Ichigo walked over to the bed and sat down,

"Shi said you wanted to talk to me"

Grimmjow cleared his throat and nodded his head, "yeah, I uh, im gonna leave for a while"

"What" Ichigo asked confused

"Im gonna leave for a while"

"Why" Ichigo asked, his voice watery.

"This thing inside of me. I can't control it. its volatile and dangerous."

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo stood and began to pace and drag his hands through his hair. Ichigo turned towards Grimmjow,

"We can help you to control it, you don't have to leave"

Grimmjow sighed and got up. He walked over to Ichigo and put his hands on his arms,

"I have to Ichi, I could hurt ya. An if I did that I couldn't live with ma self"

Ichigo shook his head, "I don't care, and you have to stay"

"If I wasn't who I am I would"

"I just got you back," Ichigo said and he felt tears run down his cheeks

"Ichi" Grimmjow whispered.

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo into his arms and the smaller man rested his head on his chest. Grimmjow rested his nose in Ichigo's hair and took a deep breath, memorizing the scent of the orangeett,

"Where are you going" Ichigo whispered

"It's best if ya don't know"

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know, when I can control it I guess"

He felt the smaller man nod against his chest. They stayed like this for a long while. Shiro walked out of the bathroom and looked at the two of them, his eyes locked with Grimmjow's and he mouthed,

' He's asleep"

Grimmjow looked down and saw that the orangeetts eyes were closed and he was breathing evenly. Grimmjow stood back slightly, keeping hold of Ichigo's arms, he put one around his shoulder and slipped his arm under Ichigo's legs and lifted his effortlessly and walked to the bed. Grimmjow placed his carefully on the bed and pulled the quilt over him. Grimmjow turned to Shiro,

"No matter how much he begs, don' tell im where ive gone"

"I promise. Is Gin taking you somewhere?"

"Grimmjow nodded, "yeah, but hell be back, cant risk being around anyone"

Shiro nodded and looked at his brother, his heart went out to his baby twin. He knew that Ichigo felt something for the bigger man, even though he didn't know him well, he could see it in his twin's eyes. He saw it everyday for a month and a half. He looked back at Grimmjow,

"he'll be safe"

Grimmjow nodded and looked at Ichigo; he lent down and pressed his lips to the orangeetts head, his lips lingering for a fraction longer than they should. He straightened and without a word, he left the room. Shiro walked over to the bed, crawled onto it, and lay on his side facing his brother. He reached over, wiped the tear tracks off his brother's face, and closed his eyes.

Gin and Grimmjow walked in silence as they walked through a dark forest on the outskirts of the city. Grimmjow knew how dangerous it was to go to the outskirts of the city, especially at night but he had no other choice if he wanted to get out undetected. The two men stopped at the bottom of a mountain hidden behind black clouds, Grimmjow turned to Gin and said,

"Watch out for im"

"Of course"

Grimmjow nodded his head in thanks and slung the duffle bag he was carrying over his head so the strap rested over his chest. He reached up and grabbed a jagged rock that was sticking out the side of the mountain and he began to pull himself up. He looked down and saw that Gin had disappeared. He looked back up and to his left and grunted as he swung himself over to the other side of the mountain. An hour had passed and he finally reached where he wanted. Grimmjow pulled himself up onto a small ledge and caught his breath, he looked at his hands and saw his veins turning electric blue and he gritted his teeth and tired to force it down. Pain ripped through his whole body and he let out an in human roar.

* * *

Ichigo's body shot up from the bed as a roar hit his ears. He knew whom the roar had come from and it killed him to not be able to go help the blue haired man, but he knew it was for the best. Ichigo knew that for Grimmjow to feel safe being around people he would work himself to the brink of death to be able to control what he was. Ichigo looked around the room, his eyes landed on his sleeping brother, and he reached over, brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes, and smiled sadly. He was happy for his brother and glad that he wasn't alone and that he had Gin, but he couldn't help feeling a little jealous of his big brother. He had always looked up to his big brother and had always envied how strong Shiro is. Ichigo had always felt like a burden to Shiro because he had always had to look out for his pain in the ass baby brother, had to always protect his baby brother and no matter how much Ichigo would tell him to stop Shiro would just say 'that's what big brothers are for' and grin like an idiot.

Ichigo sighed and pulled himself from the bed he quickly showered and changed. He walked into the front room, grabbed his shoes, and pulled them on. He walked over to the door and grabbed his sword, he jumped when he heard Gin speak,

"Where ya goin Ichi"

Ichigo composed himself and said, "Hunting"

"Its late, ya should stay inside"

"I can handle my self"

Ichigo reached for the door, pulled it open, walked out, and slammed it behind himself.

Shiro jolted awake as he heard the door slam, he looked at the other side of the bed where his brother should be lay and saw that it was empty and knew that the person slamming the door was his brother. Groaning he pulled himself up out of the bed and walked out of the room. He walked into the living room and saw Gim frowning at the front door.

"That Ichi"

"Yeah"

"What's got im so pissed?"

Gin shrugged and walked over to Shiro and wrapped his arms around the albino man and pulled him to his chest. Shiro sighed and nuzzled his face into Gins chest and took a deep breath and said,

"I hope hell be alright"

"He'll be fine Shi, he is your brother"

Shiro laughed and wrapped his arms around Gins waist.

Ichigo panted as he watched the hollow disintegrate, is arms felt like they had lead weights attached to them but he continued to hunt. When he was hunting he could let his primal side out, he didn't have to worry about holding back in case he hurt someone, the only person that could handle his true strength was Shiro and now possibly Grimmjow. Ichigo let out a primal growl and lunged at a group of demons that were unaware of his presents. He swung his sword and took off one of the demons heads and the others let out a deafening screech, he felt his eardrums rupture and felt blood running from his ears but he ignored it and carried on killing the demons. Hours had passed and he finally dragged himself back home, he looked up and noticed that it was first light, or early hours in the morning. Ichigo grunted as he pushed the door open, one of his arms was hanging limply at his side and the other was gripping his sword tight. He ignored the concerned looks on Gin's and Shiro's faces, walked into his bedroom, and slammed the door shut. He dropped his sword on the floor and he began to pull his jacket off, hissing through his teeth as it jarred his other arm, he knew it was dislocated and that it needed to be put back into place, he sighed and shouted for his brother,

"Shi, come here a minute"

Seconds later the door opened and the albino walked in, Ichigo looked at his brother and saw concern running through his brothers eyes, Ichigo smiled but it looked more like a grimace,

"Im fine Shi, just a dislocated shoulder"

Shiro scoffed, "tha' aint fine baby bro"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and sighed, "Just help me idiot"

Shiro walked over to his brother and pointed to the bed and Ichigo sat on the edge of it. Shiro placed his hand on his brother's shoulder causing the younger brother to hiss in pain and glare up at his older counter part. Shiro smiled apologetically at his brother and placed his other hand on the orangeetts bicep and said,

"This is gonna hurt like a motha fucka"

"Yeah, no shit" Ichigo said through gritted teeth

"Okay, on three"

"One" Shiro counted

"Two" Ichigo said

"Three"

There was a sickening pop and Ichigo cried out in pain and shouted curses at the roof. Taking a deep breath he rolled his shoulder experimentally and groaned at the dull ache that was left behind, he looked at Shiro and nodded his head,

"Thanks Shi"

"Anytime"

With that, Shiro left and Ichigo went to shower. He stood with his eyes closed and he took a deep breath and let the steam from the shower fill his lungs, he winced slightly and rubbed at his ribs, he opened one chocolate eye and saw a large bruise forming over his ribs, he is going to be hurting when he wakes up tomorrow. Not that it will stop him from going out and hunting again. He quickly washed his hair and body and climbed out of the shower he dried off and pulled on a pair of boxers, stumbled out to his bed, and all but collapsed, he fell asleep quickly that night.

* * *

As the months blended into each other, Shiro could see his brother becoming more and more reckless. He would always go out hunting alone and come back looking like he had taken on an army single handedly. As of right now, Shiro was stitching up a large wound on his brothers back. Shiro's eyes flicked over his brothers back and shoulders numerous scars littered the once perfect flesh. Shiro sighed as she finished the last stitch and put antiseptic cream on the wound, his concern grew when his brother didn't make a single noise, he wrapped it in bandages and left. Shiro found Gin outside; he stopped next to him and said,

"Im concerned about Ichi"

"Why"

"I just stitched up a large wound in his back, without anything to numb it I might add, and he didn't make one noise, not one"

Gin's eyes opened slightly and he swallowed thickly, his lover was speaking in full sentences, now he was concerned too. He knew when Shiro was serious about something when he spoke in proper English sentences.

"That is concerning, but we shouldn't worry. He's probably just actin out because Grimmjow left"

Shiro shook his head, "Ive only seen him act like this once before. It was after I got him back when he was kidnapped and beaten. He closed himself off from everything and became emotionless. He wouldn't talk to anyone about anything; he wouldn't even talk to me. He and Kisuke would fight over everything; the smallest things would set him off. Still never figured out why he was like that"

"Then I don't know, we will just have to keep an eye on him and make sure that he doesn't get himself killed"

Shiro sighed and nodded his head, he looked back up to Grimmjow's apartment and saw that Ichigo was stood at the window looking down at them with his arms crossed over his chest.

Grimmjow sighed and rubbed at his eyes, he had no idea how long he had been gone but he had finally learnt how to control the thing inside of him, now he felt strong enough to be around the others and strong enough to kill Aizen. He sighed again, grabbed his duffle bag, and made his way out of the small cave he had inhabited over the months or years he had been there. He began to climb down the mountain face and he groaned when he reached the bottom of the mountain. He looked at his hands and watched the flesh knit back together. Slinging the bag over his shoulder, he made his way back to his apartment. It began to rain on his way back to his apartment. Excitement bubble in his stomach at the thought of seeing Ichigo again, the orange haired man was the reason he kept fighting the monster inside of him so that he could be around the other man. Grimmjow wondered if he had changed much or if he was still the stubborn orangeett he rescued. He grins and speeds up, he comes to a break in the trees and looks around at the city and sees that nothing has changed but the grin doesn't fall from his lips. He walked down a deserted street and stopped, his over sensitive hearing picked up the sound of someone fighting. He turned on his heel and made his way over to an abandoned building, he heard a snarl and as he rounded, the corner he saw what the snarl came from, it was Ichigo. Said man fighting against a large group of demons and hollows, his orange locks were plastered to his forehead, his shirt was missing, Grimmjow saw a pile of cloth on the floor and guessed that was it . One of his eyes was closed due to blood running into it. Grimmjow pulled his bag off his shoulder and reached into it and his hand closed around a grenade, he whistled and pulled the pin and threw it and shouted,

"Close yer eyes Ichigo"

Grimmjow slammed his eyes shut as the grenade went off, numerous screeching noises were heard and then it was silent. He opened his eyes and saw that Ichigo was staring at him. Grimmjow walked closer to the orangeett and stopped a few feet from him.

Ichigo panted as he stared at Grimmjow. The blue haired man hadn't changed much other than the blue markings under his eyes and his teeth were a bit longer than usual. _Must be the Side effects of controlling the demon_, Ichigo thought to himself. Ichigo felt a twinge of happiness flood through him but he pushed it down, he wasn't letting his emotions control him, not anymore. Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow and there eyes locked,

"You look good Ichi," Grimmjow said

Ichigo smirked but glared, "Months of hunting alone will do that to ya"

Guilt panged in Grimmjow's stomach and he swallowed thickly, "What about Gin and Shiro"

"Shiro got injured badly so Gin wouldn't let him go out again, so they do the research for me and I kill"

Grimmjow frowned, "how long have I bin gone"

"Six months"

Grimmjow was floored, he didn't thing he had been gone that long, it felt like two, three months at most another wave of guilt rushed over him and he searched the chocolate eyes for forgiveness but he saw nothing, no emotion or feeling passed through the chocolate orbs, Grimmjow was brought out of his thoughts by Ichigo who was walking away from him. Grimmjow's eyes widened at the number of scars that littered the once perfect skin. His stomach twisted painfully because he knew that he was the cause of those scars, he had caused them because he had to go away. Grimmjow couldn't take his eyes off the large scar that ran the full length of the orangeetts back, it went from his right shoulder to his left hip, kinda like the one on his front. Grimmjow sighed and picked up his bag off the floor and followed Ichigo back to his apartment. He was quite socked at what he found.

Grimmjow's bag dropped to the floor and he let out a low whistle. In the front room the sofa had been pushed to the far end of the room and a large table had been set up in its place. Papers and dismantled weapons were scattered about the table. He looked over to the wall and saw Aizen's picture in the middle, red string was coming from it, and they were connected to little pieces of paper with writing on them. Someone clearing their throat brought him out of his thoughts.

"Welcome back Grimmjow"

Grimmjow turned and looked at Gin, "where's Shiro"

"Fixing up Ichigo"

"That been happening for a while then"

"Since you left"

Grimmjow nodded and picked up his bag and walked to his room. He showered and threw his clothes in a corner ready to be washed later. Grimmjow looked around his room and saw that it was spotless. Grimmjow was pulling on a t-shirt when a loud crash came from next door. Grimmjow bolted out his room and found Shiro sitting up from the floor and swiping blood off his lip,

"I told you to drop it Shiro," Ichigo growled from where he was stood

"Well if ya stopped bein a selfish prick I wouldn't have ta force it outa ya"

"Fuck you"

Ichigo pushed past Grimmjow who went to grab his wrist, Ichigo snapped his head round and growled, "Don't" and Grimmjow let him go. Grimmjow winced as the door slammed shut behind him. He walked over to Shiro and offered the albino a hand and the man took it. Grimmjow pulled him up and said,

"What crawled up his ass?"

"I don' know. He's bein a selfish prick"

"Where's he gonna go"

Shiro shrugged, "he didn' take 'is sword so probably ta Kisuke's"

Grimmjow nodded and looked at the door and thought, _what happened to you, Ichigo?_

* * *

Sooooo... what do you guys think? Let me know in the box below * points to the box*

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that it isnt boring anyone just yet. i have the whole story planned out in my head its just writing the damm thing. what do you think of the emotionless Ichi, let me know if you like it or if you want him to go back to the old Ichi?

Ill leave you all to think about it,

Untill Next Time

Meesh :3


	5. Chapter 5

Heey guys how you all doing? I know been a long time college is being a bitch but im almost done Yay! . This is wrote on my phone (so there will probably be a lot of mistakes)cause my laptop is broke but im getting a new one soon!. Thanks to everyone who Read, Reviewed , favorited and Followed. It means a so much to me that people are willing to read and leave what they think about my story. You are all my inspiration so thankyou!. Anyway im rambling and getting all emotional on you guys! On with the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. **

**Warnings; Occness, language, spelling and grammar, yaoi, violence, fluffyness, developing relationship**

On with the story KittyBerries

* * *

Ichigo POV

I walked down the street with my hands shoved deep in my pockets and I glared at the floor as I walked to Kisuke's hideout. I was pissed at my brother; the fool had tried to force me to talk about my 'feelings' for Grimmjow. Well more the fool him cause there aint any, I have no feeling towards the blue haired son of a bitch; he could have stayed gone for all I care. I was doing perfectly fine on my own, maybe I had a few more scars than I used to but who the hell cares, I sure as hell don't. I had even found more survivors and took them to Kisuke. I growl and walk faster and I look up and see that I have reached Kisuke's. I slam my fist on the door and it opens reveling the man himself, he goes to say something to me but I push past him and walk down the stairs. I ignore everyone as they try to make conversation with me and walk into the 'study' room, where no one does any studying so it's pointless to call it that, and I sit on the chair behind the desk and glare at the wall, I pull open a draw and pull out a piece of paper and a pen. I slam the draw shut, put the paper on the desk, and pull the lid off the pen and I begin to write.

_Dear Grimmjow,_

_This is letter number 1 im sure there will be many more, I hope you can read. So you finally back, well you should have just stayed gone. Now that your back everything is going to be different, people are going to start treating me different now that your back, there gonna look at me like the helpless kid who needs saving all the time, well I don't, especially not off you!. Why couldn't you have just stayed gone? I have so many whys that are never going to get answers, I know that. I hate you right now, hell that's a lie ive hated you for months, you just decided that trying to fight this thing on your own was the best idea, you didn't even bother to talk to us about it, to me! Why you selfish prick! I could have helped you, been there for you and made sure that you took care of yourself while trying to control the demon inside of you. I didn't care that you could hurt me or even kill me and I still don't. I though about you everyday, I listened to your roars of pain and anguish and I couldn't do nothing about them, for the first few weeks you were gone I couldn't sleep, did you know that? I dreamt about the thing inside of you taking over and killing everyone._

_Aizen is gone just so you know, he's been MIA since you left. We searched for him for a while, but then Shiro got hurt, he almost died, obviously, we managed to save him but it was touch and go for a while, you should have seen Gin, the man was distraught, the man he loved was close to dying and he couldn't do fuck all about it except wait, that day change everything y'know, made the whole fucking situation worse, you were gone, Aizen was missing and Shiro was on his death bed. I wouldn't dream of bringing Kisuke and his people into this, I couldn't risk it so it was just me left. You made me what I am y'know, emotionless. I take stupid risks just to feel something, anything and I don't, I don't feel anything anymore. Y'know the first time I felt something in months was when I first saw you, I felt happiness Grimmjow, pure fucking happiness, but then I squashed it fucking down because people like me and you we don't deserve happiness because it gets torn straight from our fucking fingers and everything we know and love gets destroyed!._

_Now onto my idiot brother, I hate him right now, I know I shouldn't but I do. Why couldn't he have kept his mouth shut? Why did he have to bring up non-existent 'feelings' that he thinks I have for you, can you tell me that Grimmjow? Can you tell me why he's trying to make me feel? Trying to make me weak? So many questions with no answers right. Hell im used to not getting answers from people, spent my whole life not getting answers. Ive spent my whole life asking questions, where are mum and dad? Why am I getting into fights constantly? Why does everyone hate my brother and me? However, they were never answered so I gave up asking. The question I ask myself the most is why did it have to be YOU that saved me, why not someone else like Nnoitra or Kenpachi?. From the day I opened my eyes and saw your face ive been ruined by you. You're in my every thought Grimmjow and I hate you for it! I hate you for not staying, I hate you for coming back, I hate you for making me feel but even as I hate you I feel something for you, I wish I didn't but I do._

_What do I do Grimmjow?_

_Yours,_

_Ichigo._

I put the pen down and sigh, writing the letter had helped. I had started writing letters after my therapist told me to; she said that it would help me understand my feelings. I wrote them to my brother after I was kidnapped and beaten, they helped somewhat. I grab the paper, fold it, and put it in the draw. I know that it will be safe in this room; no one that I know of uses it except me. I lean back in the chair and close my eyes. There's a knock at the door, I know who it will be, so I grunt, and the door opens. I keep my eyes closed as Kisuke walks in and closes the door behind him. I hear him groan as he sits in the chair across from me, I heard him take a breath,

"You know, the last time I saw you that pissed was when you were seventeen" I groan mentally as he was using 'That' look y'know the one, the one all parents use when they try and get you to talk about your 'feelings'. " You had just gotten back from your therapy session and your brother had said something about a guy named Renji, apparently you hated him, but im not stupid, I knew you _liked_ Renji in that way" Kisuke paused to cough " anyway, you were so pissed at your brother that you didn't speak to him for months. Even when he had tried to apologies, you would just tell him to fuck off or throw something at him. You always got angry when feelings were involved, and it's the same thing now, right?"

I open my eyes and I attempt to glare at the man that I call Dad but I can't, seeing him look at me with the patient and loving look in his eyes makes me break. I swallow thickly and sit up; I lean forward on the desk and say,

"Grimmjow came back and Shiro is being a prick"

"I thought you would have been happy about Grimmjow's return"

I scoff and glare at the desk, "he shouldda stayed gon'"

"You don't mean that"

"Yea I do, the stupid blue haired prick shouldda jus' stayed gon' cause I don' want 'im 'ere"

I look back up at Kisuke as he lets out a laugh, "what" I growl

"You sound just like your brother when you get angry, it's quite funny"

I look at the man, and I let out a sigh .I stand, move around the desk, and put my hand on Kisuke's shoulder and say,

"Ill see you later pops"

As I reach the door I hear Kisuke say, "Don't forget who you are son"

I feel tears prick to my eyes at hearing Kisuke call me 'son', it feels like a lifetime since ive heard him call me that. Before he can say anything else, I leave the room.

The walk back to Grimmjow's apartment happened to quickly for me to properly think over what I had said in the letter, did I really hate Grimmjow enough to want him to stay gone? I already knew the answer to that but I didn't want to admit it. before I know it im outside of Grimmjow's apartment and im pushing the door open. My eyes instantly zero in on Shiro who is standing; his jaw looks angry and bruised. Guilt floods into my stomach and my eyes lock with Shiro's; I see his eyes soften as I look at him apologetically. I don't know why I am suddenly feeling apologetic, the idiot deserved it but he is my brother and despite everything I love him. Maybe I can feel emotion again but not let it rule me, I guess time will tell. I close the door behind me and I shuffle over to my brother and I hug him. I feel him stiffen in my arms, as I haven't hugged him or had very much physical contact with him in over six months. I nuzzle my face into his neck like I did when we were younger, I feel him sigh, and I feel his hand in my hair.

"You're an idiot," he says "but I love you none the less"

He's speaking in full sentences so he's serious. We stay like this for a while until I hear Grimmjow's door open, I pull my face from Shiro's neck and pull away. I hear Shiro make a disgruntled noise at the loss of body heat but I look at Grimmjow and say,

"Glad to have you back" it feels foreign on my tongue

Grimmjow grins and says, "Good to be back"

I feel my lips quirk up slightly and I say "im goin to bed, night"

I hear a chorus of "night" as I close my door. I quickly strip down to my boxers and for the first time in six months, I sleep through the night.

GrimmjowPOV

I lay looking at the ceiling; I couldn't wrap my head around Ichigo's moods. One minute he was pissed and the next he was happy. I sigh and sit up and lean against the headboard of my bed. I run my hands over my face and dig the palms of my hands into my eyes. One thing I know for sure is that since I left everything has gone to shit; maybe Ichigo was right when he told me that I didn't have to leave. I shake my head at the thought; I could have hurt him or killed him. The thought of causing any physical harm to the orangeett made my stomach crawl. Even though I hadn't known Ichigo for that long, every time I looked at the orangeett my heart painfully thuds in my chest and I feel like I cant breath, dramatic I know but that just how I feel. The thought of loosing the orangeett make me want to throw up. Im not good with feelings, i never have been, in all honesty feelings creep me out. Feelings are meant for women and im definatly not a woman. I groan and let my head thump against the wall, maybe if i do it enough it'll knock some sense into me. I go to do it again but a loud whimped stops me. I hold my breath to try to hear it again, seconds later i do. I jump out of bed instantly, i know who its coming from.

I walk out of my room and stop at Ichigo's room. I push the door open to see the orange haired man thrashing around on the bed. The covers were wrapped around lean legs and sweat covered the peachy skin of the man in front of me. I swallow thickly and walk into the room, i know he is in the middle of a nightmare so i have to make sure i dont frighten him too much. I stop at the side of his bed and i crouch and whisper,

"Ichigo"

The man doesn't wake up so i try again but firmer, "Ichigo"

I try this for five minutes but it doesn't work so i reach out to touch him and when i touch the heated skin with my heated fingers his body shoots off the bed. His eyes are wide and he is panting loudly. If i hadn't of known that he was having a knightmare i would have thought that he had just gave himself one hell of an orgasm. His hair was mussed and sticking up in all directions , he was breathing heavily and sweating. I felt his eyes turn and meet mine.

"Grimmjow" he asked dazed

I nod and he swallows ,"what are yoh doing in my room"

"Ya were havin a nightmare, sounded bad so i came an woke ya up"

He stiffens slightly but nods, "thanks Grimm, im okay now. Im gonna go back to sleep. Ill see ya in the mornin"

I watch as he rolls over and pulls the cover under his chin. I wait a few more seconds to make sure he was asleep and i left to go back to my own bed.

**Ichigo POV**

I wait untill i hear Grimmjow's door shut and i get up out of bed and walk over to my desk. I take out some paper and a pen and i write.

_Dear Grimmjow._

_This is letter number you saw me in a nightmare? I wish you didnt have to see that. What i see in my dreams is my burden alone. I should tell you what i saw but i cant. Its still too raw. You seeing me like that has made it 100 times worse. I can usually wake myself up when im having a nightmare but this time it was different. Too different, no matter how hard i tried i couldnt wake up. I could hear you calling me Grimm i wanted to come to you, you must know that i did. I lied in my first letter,you arent the only person to blame for me being the way i am. Events that occured while you were gone contributed to it. Maybe i will tell you about it one day, maybe i will just tell you in another letter. _

_You know, when i was kiddnapped i didnt have nightmares, Even my therapist didnt understand why. She said that i was repressing what had happened, said that i was protecting myself from that event. If i could do it then, why cant i do it now. I should be able to right? Maybe im broken? I dont know, what do you think Grimmjow? Do you think im broken?._

_when im writing these letters, i dont intend for you to read them, there just me venting how im feeling right now seeing how im incapable of doing it to your face. I'd punch you if you asked me what was wrong or what my nightmare was about . I wouldn't eve n tell Shiro or Gin. Anyway, the sun is almost up , no point of trying to sleep now._

_Yours ,_

_Ichigo_

**Normal POV**

Ichigo put down the pen and stared out of the window. He watched as the sky lightened and cast a sun like glow over the ruins of the city that he used to live in. He saw the demons and hollows retreat to the dark forest some went back to Aizen's old tower. Ichgo sighes and folds the letter. He puts it in the small draw with the other one. He had changed his mind and took it from the desk when he was talking to Kisuke. He couldnt risk someone reading it. Ichigo leans foward and puts his elbows on the desk he places his hands togther like he's praying and he rests them infront of his mouth with his thumbs under his chin. He looks out of the window at the now brightened sky and takes a deep breath and retreats into his mind, Thats how Shiro finds him a few hours later, his eyebrows creased with worry.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Im sorry for any mistakes spelling or otherwise. Thankyou for taking the time to read this, please leave a Review! I dont know when this will be updated again but soon hopefully. Anyways it is now 1:21 AM so sleep is calling.

Until next time KittyBerries

Meesh :3


End file.
